In the past several years, a number of different types of flushometer valve systems have been introduced into the marketplace. Many of these flushometer systems, while including an infrared or similar automatic detection mechanism, also include an electronic manual override, push button system by which a user can manually actuate the flushometer in the event that additional actuations are desired by the user.
Most conventional push buttons in flushometer systems are relatively small in size, often are not visible or obvious to a user, and require a significant amount of dexterity on the user's part in order to be actuated. In many instances, this requires that a person use his or her index finger in order to actuate the button. Because of this relative difficulty, many people do not use the push button systems, even if the automated mechanism is not actuated after use. Additionally, flushometer systems with manual override mechanism are also frequently installed in areas for persons with disabilities, and such people may have significant difficulty in actuation of such a relatively small push button.
All of the above problems are also sometimes compounded due to the location of such manual override buttons. In many instances, the push button is in close proximity to the flushometer valve and related components, potentially blocking access to the button. Lastly, conventional push button systems also often require a relatively high degree of force for activation, which can make actuation difficult for handicapped persons.
Many of the conventional systems discussed above require a relatively small push button due to the positioning of the sensor switch in the devices. In these systems, the sensor switch is not directly attached to the outside cover plate. As a result, actuation of certain portions of the cover plate will not have any effect upon the sensor switch, and therefore the flushometer may not be manually actuable if the wrong portion of the plate is pressed.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved manual activation mechanism that addresses the above-identified shortcomings, providing users with a larger activation area and also provide reliable actuation wherever depressed such that the device can be used by a wide variety of people with little difficulty, while also providing for simple installation and assembly.